


【SS同人】两生救赎-第一章

by Iahith



Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iahith/pseuds/Iahith
Summary: 由脑洞延伸出来的平行世界线，如果在十三年前，撒加的第二人格并没有争夺到原本属于第一人格的身体支配权，在教皇史昂没有被杀死、雅典娜在圣域长大的情况下，北欧之战、海界之战、圣战皆由黄金圣斗士为主力军应对的情况下，这一平行世界会是怎样的光景？
Series: 【SS同人】两生救赎 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644511





	【SS同人】两生救赎-第一章

**Author's Note:**

> #主黄金全员向，无cp（官方cp如紫龙与春丽，奥路菲与尤莉迪斯等除外），纯战友情  
> #有私设，有个人对角色的理解（ooc）  
> #时间线从十三年前撒加与加隆对峙后开始

夜色中的圣域静谧安详，自那已陷入梦乡的村落向上，矗立的十二座宫殿闪烁着烛光。而那满天繁星的光辉更盛，覆盖烛火微弱的光，洒落于正行走在自古连接着十二宫台阶的男人身上。  
晚风拂面而来带着清爽，吹起撒加纯白的披风与海蓝色的发，却无法吹散他眉间微皱的愁绪，怀揣着一如苍蓝爱琴海掀起的波涛般的心情，久久难以平静。  
傍晚的一切历历在目，加隆的声音——那大逆不道的话语还在他耳边回响，萦绕心头笼罩起一层厚重的阴霾。撒加在想，他应该有所作为，不仅仅是那几拳的教训，而是把心术不正的弟弟给关起来，关在斯尼旺海峡的岩牢里，让他好好反思自己的罪行；撒加也在想，或许这还有挽救的余地，这并不是加隆第一次故意地激怒他，只是这一次太过火，那几拳的教训已经足够，岩牢严苛的环境有可能要了他的命；撒加还在想，或许加隆说的是对的，教皇真的老了，应该有更为适合的统治者来统治圣域，或许……  
不！我怎么可以有这样的想法！  
警钟敲响将撒加的思绪猛地拉回，他前进的步伐也就此停止。在对这想法后怕的同时，他不禁自我怀疑，难道加隆真的没说错吗？我撒加真的有所谓邪恶的一面吗？不！这不可能！我是效忠雅典娜的黄金圣斗士，怎么可能会有邪恶的一面……  
“撒加哟，我叫你来不是让你站在门口发呆的。”在教皇厅等待着的史昂早就察觉到了撒加的到来，却没想到足足等了十分钟也没见年轻的双子战士推门而入，所能感知的是那小宇宙并未离去，只是停滞不前。  
或许我今天的做法是对的。在走到撒加面前却未被陷入沉思与挣扎的双子座黄金圣斗士发觉时，史昂这样想。  
“啊，教皇大人。”惊觉失礼的撒加这才回过神来，行礼的动作是平常几乎难以得见的慌乱，而这一切自然也落入了史昂的眼中。  
“进来吧，不是什么任务，只是我想找你谈谈。”年迈的教皇这样说着，转过身走进教皇厅里，“记得把门关上。”  
史昂摘掉厚重的三重冠，照亮教皇厅的烛光忽明忽暗地打在他久经两百多年岁月风霜的脸上。他放下三重冠带着撒加走向偏殿，正殿的庄严肃穆可以用来发号施令，却不适用于平和的对话。后者虽跟随着他的步伐却似乎仍有些忐忑不安，着实不像是史昂认识的撒加——或者说更像是他应该认识的撒加。  
对此他能够察觉，却不多说，只在偏殿的窗台边坐下，看着在自己面前站得笔直的双子座黄金圣斗士，史昂才笑着开了口：  
“仰着头说话可不利于我这把老骨头的脊椎——我是说，你可以坐在我旁边，不必那么拘束，撒加。”  
被教皇大人后半句而制止了半跪动作的双子座黄金圣斗士愣了一瞬，最后还是听从教皇的命令坐在了另一把空着的椅子上。  
“你今天打了加隆一顿，是吗？”给自己倒上一杯茶，淡淡的茶香蔓延开来，史昂端起茶杯，开门见山地问道。  
看着撒加错愕地猛然抬头，史昂无奈地笑了下，他可并没有监视这两兄弟的意思，只是在巡视圣斗士候补生们的训练后回教皇厅的路上偶然看到了这一幕。加隆虽然经常故意惹撒加生气，但能气到撒加对他动手的情况可不多见，所以他对此才有了些猜测，才会传召撒加来教皇厅。  
“让我猜猜，是他说了什么？能让你愤怒到动手，类似于干掉年迈的教皇之类的？”史昂说得云淡风轻，撒加的心情却是一上一下极为忐忑，教皇大人知道了？如果他知道了的话，会不会对我失去信任？他会不会相信我真的有邪恶的一面？我……  
“那他确实该挨揍，今天可不是愚人节。”在撒加即将要“蹭”地一下站起身跪地谢罪的前一瞬，史昂慢悠悠地脱口而出了这句话，而这又一次让撒加怔住，或者说是摸不着头脑更为贴切。  
把茶杯放下，史昂的目光投向窗外那满天繁星，又落回撒加的脸上。这个孩子是他看着长大的，史昂本以为自己应该足够了解他，然而事实告诉了他自己了解的似乎并不够。或许这个孩子从很早开始就应该得到更多的关注——不止于教导他如何成为一名优秀的战士层面，是他疏忽了。  
“撒加，你知道教皇意味着什么吗？”合拢双手搭在桌上，史昂微笑着、神色平静地注视着撒加，问道。  
但同时他也没有留给撒加回答的机会，而是稍作停顿便继续这个话题说了下去。  
“意味着权力和荣誉吗？这是大多数人心中的想法，但如果这两个字的意义真仅限于此，那我也不必担忧太多东西了。”史昂这样说着，这一刻他不是教皇，只是一个将经历与过往缓缓道来的老者，“从上一次圣战的结束至今，你知道过去多久了吗？两百三十年整，我在上界圣战时经历了多少同伴的离去，又在这两百三十年间看过了圣域多少个春夏秋冬。撒加啊，教皇两个字，真正意味着奉献和守护，这两个字很累，也很痛苦，两百三十年，这是被时间所抛弃的孤独；但这两个字也很幸福，是在看见那些稚嫩的脸庞和蓬勃的朝气，是在见证着那通往希望的未来。”  
“撒加，你又知道你自己意味着什么吗？”  
这个问题似乎问住了年轻的双子座黄金圣斗士，若说前一个问题他还能有答案，但他自己…能意味着什么？  
史昂站起来绕过桌子，微俯下身，苍老的手扶住撒加的肩膀，凝视着年轻战士那双似有些迷茫神色的绿眸。  
“你意味着你自己。”  
“善与恶的界限，有时并不清晰，也不必要分得那么清晰，如何界定，一切都在这里。”他将另一只手抬起，指向撒加的心脏。  
“教皇大人，我……”  
“撒加哟，很多话不必多说，我的确老了，圣域需要像你们这样的年轻人去让它焕发更多的光彩。是的，我的位置，教皇这两个字，它需要一个继承人，一个内心强大的继承人，善恶的定论，世俗的评价，都只会在他面前低头，而他只是他，一如既往。”  
“你能懂，我的意思吗？”


End file.
